Metal Devil
The Metal Devil, originally called the FAS-BOR7 Horus, is a colossal ancient war machine designed and manufactured in the mid-21st century by Faro Automated Solutions. Part of FAS’ Chariot combat robot line, these machines were designed as gargantuan automated field manufacturers of Chariot robots and massive siege units. Appearance Metal Devils are colossal, large enough to easily crawl over a mountain. Resembling a giant lobster, sea scorpion, or some such aquatic arthropod, it stands on ten legs with four long, triple-jointed legs supporting the segmented "tail" while six shorter legs support the front of the main chassis. Covered in thick, black armor plating, it has four tentacles at its front. Each one is as least as long as the Metal Devil's body and is tipped with an enormous drill, designed to penetrate into heavily armored fortifications and bunkers. Metal Devils are currently the largest machines in the world, at almost 300 meters long, not counting the tentacles. History Pre-extinction The FAS-BOR7 Horus-class Titan was conceived by FAS's owner, Ted Faro. They acted as a “queen” in their respective "swarm," replicating and repairing Scarabs and Khopeshes, as well as other Horuses, faster than they could be destroyed. They were also the heavy siege units of the Swarm with their massive drills. Their abilities made the Chariot line very successful on the military market. The Faro Plague In 2064, a Chariot swarm owned by the Hartz-Timor Energy Combine stopped responding to commands. They became independent and reverted to their Biomatter Conversion systems to stay active, creating the Faro Plague that began to wipe the Earth clean of organic matter. Horuses, due to their manufacturing capabilities, were extremely dependent on organic matter for fuel, indiscriminately consuming everything from humans to Australian fruit orchards to endangered dolphins in the Banda Sea. Many were destroyed in Operation: Enduring Victory; the 9th Mechanized Response Brigade, a unit that contributed heavily to many engagements in the conflict, managed to bring one down at Lithium Beach, another in Akron, Ohio, and even a third. However, the Horus's abilities rendered victory against the Swarm impossible. In 2066, five Horuses and their accompanying horde of other robots breached the last major military defensive perimeter in Wichita, Kansas, and, within two days, overran and destroyed the U.S.R.C. headquarters, ending human resistance. Fortunately, Project Zero Dawn was completed just in time. Two years later, in 2068, Earth having been completely sterilized and all fuel exhausted, the Horuses fell dormant for the better part of a millennium. In the New World Only the derelict hulks of destroyed Horuses remain, straddling the ancient fortifications they had once attacked. The Nora tribe were the first to begin referring to Horuses as Metal Devils. One such derelict, located in a jungle in the Carja Sundom, still had an operational computer core. This Metal Devil was used as the refuge of a rogue artificial intelligence designated HADES. which used the Metal Devil as its base while it formulated and executed a plan to reawaken the Faro Plague as a means of exterminating life again. Current Status While some Metal Devils exist as imposing but harmless derelicts in different parts of the new world, many more may lie buried, and could become active once again and devastate the New World. A second Metal Devil with a functioning computer core appears to exist. Once HADES was defeated, it was captured in a device carried by Sylens, who carried the imprisoned AI to the hulk of an inactive but largely intact Metal Devil located in a desert. Presumably, Sylens intends to install HADES in the Metal Devil's computer core as part of a deal to gain ancient knowledge. Weapons and Abilities * Siege Drills: Mounted on the end of immense tentacles, these powerful drills can easily tunnel into the toughest of fortifications, allowing smaller units to breach enemy defenses or allowing the Horus to reduce a structure to rubble. * Replication/Repair Bay: The Horus features a mammoth repair and construction bay where it can churn out new machines at a fast pace to replenish a swarm's losses faster than they could be incurred. * Size: The Horus could simply use its impressive size and heavily armored chassis to trample anything in the titan's way. * Biomatter Conversion System: Originally meant as an emergency measure in case fuel supplies were cut, this system allows Horuses to turn any organic matter into biofuel. * Polyphasic Entanglement Encryption: In order to prevent the Horus possibly being remotely accessed or hacked, this beyond-military-grade security encryption was integrated into the Horus's operating system. * Other weapon systems may exist, but as of yet are unknown. Tactics Since all the currently known Metal Devils are derelicts, it is unknown how to destroy or disable such a machine with current technology. According to what little data remains, U.S.R.C. and Civilian Guard forces had to be creative to destroy a Horus. During Operation: Enduring Victory, at Akron, Ohio, the 9th MRB used base defenses to lock down a Horus, limiting its mobility. They then severed its legs and blasted the internal foundries to gut the machine entirely. However, the Swarm learned from every battle, and during the final major battle at U.S.R.C HQ, a Horus recognized this strategy and broke through, seemingly only angered by the attempt to stop it. Trivia * Just like Corruptors and Deathbringers, the Metal Devil's original designation, Horus, is a reference to Ancient Egypt. Horus was one of the first established Egyptian gods and one of the most important in their religion. Horus was a god over many things, but most importantly he was the god of the sky and war. *The Metal Devil's 3D model is 292 meters long, 143 meters wide, and 91 meters high, including its tentacles. It uses 6.6 million triangles, and is comprised of 596 unique components. Gallery HorusModel1.jpg|Model render, created by Alex Zapata HorusModel2.jpg HorusModel3.jpg HorusModel4.jpg Jing-zhang-titan-brainsphere.jpg|Quantum Processing Module model render, created by Jing Zhang Category:Machines Category:Chariot Class uk:Металевий диявол